


The Procedure

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Trans Character, Trans Flug, Trans Male Character, happy ending I promise, i read a paperhat fanfic where flug was prolife so i wrote this in spite lol, mention of mensturation, pro choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat and Flug have a secret relationship...but then something happens to Flug, and must undergo a procedure while Black Hat supports him in his evil, awkward way.





	The Procedure

 

In the deepest, darkest shadows of Hat Mansion, home to the darkest, dapperest villain to ever grace the planet earth, hid a secret. Should that secret ever reach the light of day, of the land of heroes and spineless civilians, very few would believe it. Yet it was true, as unlikely as it was. Simply put, the great Black Hat did not appreciate love and romance, yet craved touch and satisfaction. By some stroke of bizarre luck, he found his desires met at the hand of his scientist--the meekest piece of meat he’s ever laid eyes on, yet here he was. It was not a  _ relationship _ , but rather a strictly professional ‘friends with benefits’ situation. A strictly secret one. 

That secret threatened to change the course of history one day.

Black Hat sat in his armchair, reclining against the blood red leather as he perused the Hatsville newspaper. To his delight, it contained an article of an entire hero squad facing defeat at the hands of villains using Black Hat products. He grinned with devilish delight as he settled further into the upholstery.

He was in such a good mood that he didn’t growl when he heard a knock at the door. “Who is it?”

“It-It's Dr. Flug, sir,”

“Come in,”

The scrawny scientist shuffled inside, hiding his hands behind his back. He trembled, every pore of his body radiating fear. Black Hat let his tongue slither past his teeth, tasting the air. Honestly, his scientist was just too cute sometimes. “What brings you here, doctor?” He asked, rolling his tongue.

Flug stared at his shoes as intensely as a blueprint. Meanwhile, his hands fidgetted with something behind his back. Plastic, by the sounds of it. Flug brought one hand out but to only tug at the collar of his shirt as sweat trickled down his pale neck. He looked ready to pass out from anxiety. Yes, he looked like that often, but as Black Hat tasted the air, he sensed a heavy, heavy dread clinging to the doctor.

“Doctor?”

Flug startled to attention. “Y-Yessir!”

“Will you please answer my question? I’m in a good mood, so I would not recommend spoiling it. Unless,” He smirked, “you came here to schedule one of our special  _ meetings _ .”

Somehow, those last words made Flug panic. Black Hat tilted his head in confusion. “Well?”

After what felt like eons of Flug standing there, shuffling in place and wrestling with his mind, he brought the object from behind his back into the light. It was an object the size and shape resembling a pen but lacked a point sharp enough to even scratch Flug’s skin. Flug held it sideways and pointed at a tiny window with two red horizontal lines through it.

Black Hat narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to tell me your sick, Flug?”

“What?”

“That is either a very boring pen or a strange thermometer.” Folding the newspaper and putting it aside, the demon rose from his seat, walked over, and pressed the back of his hand to Flug’s neck. He was warm, but not feverish. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of ammonia. And of Flug. Black Hat sniffed the tip of the object like a dog, then jerked his head back in disgust. “Why does that smell like your liquid waste?!”

“Because I, um, peed on it?”

“Is that how it works?”

“Yes, and...it’s not a thermometer, sir.” Flug shook his head. He looked ready to either burst into tears or laughter. “I should have known you don’t know what this is.”

“Then spit it out, Flug! What is it and what does it mean?”

“It...It...It’s positive, sir!!!” Flug shouted.

Black Hat backed slightly, stumped. Flug hardly ever had such an outburst, not even in the bedroom. “So it’s...good? Good for business?”

“It’s a freaking pregnancy test!! And it came out positive!!!” Flug dropped the offending object before falling to his knees, holding his head and clutching at his paper bag.

Black Hat froze as those words hit him in the stomach and he, too, felt like collapsing. 

Pregnancy test? Positive? Flug was--?!

_ Oh, Satan. _

“You’re pregnant?!” barked Black Hat, almost dumbly.

Flug whimpered in affirmation.

“With  _ my _ offspring?”

Again, a whimper.

“But I thought that was impossible?! We’re not the same species in the slightest?! How? When? Flug, answer me--” The demon stopped when he heard the doctor crying. Full on crying, tears filling his goggles, not ruining his bag, throat tight and sore.

With all the strength flowing through his demon veins, Black Hat slowly placed a hand on Flug’s shoulder and said, “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Flug sat on Black Hat’s four poster bed, amongst a nest of used tissues. His bag was replaced with a fresh one, goggles finally dry of his tears. Sniffling, he glanced at Black Hat perched right next to him. After gingerly, with disgust, burning all of the tissues with a snap of his fingers, he asked, “Have you finally calmed down?”

“Yes, sir…”

“So...are you positive you’re…?”

“Yes, sir. I haven’t had my period yet, and have been feeling off for the past few days. That pregnancy test is proof.”

“I...see,” 

“Wait, do you know what a period is?”

“...I have never bothered myself to learn the intricacies of human anatomy. But you are a doctor and...I trust you.”

“Technically I’m not that kind of doctor, but...yes.”

“How is this even possible? We’re not even close to the same species, let alone the fact that I’m an immortal and you’re not!”

“Believe me, sir, I’m as confused as you are. I thought even though I have…” Flug cringed. “The organ to host a baby, I thought extra measures to prevent pregnancy were not necessary.”

“You’re telling me this could have been prevented?!” Black Hat shot up.

Flug slumped into himself instead of cowering. “There are contraceptives like birth control pills that prevent pregnancy in the womb, but since I’m on T...I-I’ll explain that later...I can’t take them. There are also condoms that prevent sperm from, er, getting into the other partner.” He sighed. “We...could have possibly have done that.”

Black Hat sat back down, shoulders stiff. “Well...what now?”

“I...I plan to abort it.”

“Abort it?” Black Hat perked up. “You can do that?”

“Well,  _ I _ can’t. But I can go to a clinic and get it done. It’s a procedure that brings a pregnancy to a premature end--hence the name.” Flug paused, then cupped his stomach. “I’m not some pro-life idiot who thinks it’s killing a life, but I’m still feeling...uneasy.”

“Why?”

“The idea of carrying out pregnancy makes me sick to my stomach,” He grew tense, “Not to mention the gender dysphoria alone…”

“That’s when...you feel conflicted about your physical gender and the one you were defined at birth, correct?”

Flug looked up. “I can’t believe you remembered my explanation.”

Black Hat leaned on his knees. “If it’s making you like this, why haven’t you gotten it taken care of yet?”

“Well...one, I feel like I should at least tell you first.”

Flug felt a hand land on his shoulder again. “Flug, the idea of having offspring is giving me so many pesky emotions I want to tear my insides out right now. Besides, it’s in your stomach, not mine.”

The scientist had the urge to chuckle at his boss’s lack of understanding yet his unrelenting support of his decision. Yet he continued, “Well, the other reason I feel reluctant is my...reason to do so. The fact that I’m doing it due to my gender dysphoria feels...selfish.”

“Flug,” Black Hat barked, “you’re an evil scientist. My evil scientist. The great evil Black Hat’s scientist! Yet here you are fearing you’re being selfish?!” He barked so loud he spat out acidic green saliva.

“S-Says the demon who thought to have a day off once in a while was ridiculous.”

Opening his mouth, then closing it, Black Hat crossed his arms. “Hmph. I still think it’s ridiculous that you’re so hesitant about this.”

“Heh, yeah...I have to agree with that.”

“...Would it help if I took care of it?”

“Huh?”

“I could probably use my claws to tear it out without the procedure if it’s making you that uncomfortable,”

“I--um--Don’t think that would be the healthiest option. I do appreciate the offer, though.”

“Hmph.”

“If you want, you could...walk with me there?”

“To the abortion clinic?”

“Yes. That would make me feel better, but you don’t have--”

“Fine.”

Flug jerked his head up. “Wh--really?”

Black Hat rose from the bed, extended his hand towards Flug, and said, “Come.”

Without blinking, Flug took his head and let himself be led out of the room. “Where are we going, sir?”

“To the garage. The sooner we get into one of my cars and to that clinic, the better.”

* * *

 

“This is it,” Flug looked up from the GPS in his phone. He sat in the passenger seat of one of Black Hat’s luxurious black automobiles, while Black Hat squinted out the driver window.

“What’s with all those people?”

“Oh great,” Flug deadpanned. “Protesters.”

“They just look like pesky citizens shouting at the top of their lungs.”

“I didn’t think there’d be any in Hatsville. Then again, I didn’t even know we  _ had _ a Planned Parenthood.”

“Why are they all here? Planned Parenthood sounds like a nauseatingly good thing like something heroes would run.”

“You’d think so, but...let’s just say some people think it’s not so good. Even some heroes don’t like it.”

“Really? So it’d be... _ evil _ to support Planned Parenthood?” A gleam flickered in Black Hat’s eye.

Flug smirked. Before he could answer, he noticed a horde of protesters run towards their car, already wielding picket signs and Bibles. God, he really didn’t feel like killing anyone today. At that moment, Black Hat undid his seat belt and opened the car door. “Stay here,” He demanded before turning around. Even from behind, Flug could see him shapeshift into something larger, sharper, and scarier, claws and teeth ready. The scientist’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of his jefecito breathing fire and unleashing death and destruction until it was all clear for them to enter the clinic.

* * *

 

The inside of the clinic was clean and simple, yet the receptionists were anything but cold and unwelcoming. It made Black Hat want to throw up, but he could sense the environment was putting Flug at ease, just a touch. After checking in, he and Flug sat down in basic chairs lined with plastic cushions and drab colors. Flug fiddled with his fingers and stared at his knees. Meanwhile, Black Hat leaned on his cane with an unreadable expression thanks to the brim of his hat blocking his face.

“Flug Slys?”

Flug startled. He slowly stood and glanced at Black Hat. “Um...Y-You don’t have to wait here for me, sir. I can get a taxi or--”

“Quit your rambling and go. I’ll be here whether you like it or not.”

Flug hesitantly shuffled away, following the nurse out of the waiting room. Black Hat remained as still as a statue, resembling a dark, moody version of The Thinker. 

Unknownst to the other patients in the room, or Flug, a storm brewed in Black Hat’s mind. Emotions and sensations and  _ feelings _ he had never heard of, let alone experienced, swirled around his skull like a typhoon. He internally wrestled with himself, a demonic force beyond human comprehension against his own psyche. Even worse was he could not find the words to describe it--and he knew more languages than known to mankind! Yet all those languages did not contain the right way to express this hurricane within the eldritch horror. 

He racked through his mind on how to tell Flug as he waited. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice a curious patient poking him in the arm, or a receptionist trying to get his attention, or Flug walking back to him with a white paper bag of medicine.

“Sir? Sir?”

Finally, he blinked out of his thoughts. “What? Flug?”

“Are you okay, sir?”

Black Hat got to his feet. “Of course I’m alright!” He paused, staring at the bag. “So, did they... _ Ahem _ , do it?”

“I...I’d rather explain it back home if that’s alright.”

“Fine. I’ll go clear a path outside.”

“Killing more protesters?”

“No, I’m going lay out the red carpet for you; of course I’m going to kill those pests!!”

Flug couldn’t contain a chuckle. The sound made Black Hat’s emotional typhoon even worse, yet he made his way outside, bloodstained claws ready for more.

* * *

 

The scientist didn’t get Black Hat alone until late in the evening, where the demon invited him to his bedroom. Normally Flug associated such a meeting with excitement for the sexual encounters to come, but tonight lingering anxiety still clung to his frail form. He knocked and followed his boss’s orders to come in and sit on the four poster bed for the second time that day. At least now he didn’t have waterfalls stuck in his eyes.

Black Hat stood at a window with his back to Flug, his shadow stretching across the floor and over Flug’s form. “Flug,” he said, “explain to me how the procedure went.”

“Oh, well, since I caught it so early, no surgery was actually required.”

“Explain.”

“Well, do you remember that bag I had with me? It has medicine I take for a few weeks to prevent the pregnancy from carrying out.”

“I see…”

“Yeah…”

“...”

“Sir?”

“What?”

“Are you alright?”

Black Hat stiffened, remaining silent.

“Sir...Jefecito...I know I made the right choice, and it’s my body, but...if this is bothering you--”

“That’s not it!!”

Flug nearly jumped off the bed at the outburst. “W-What?”

Black Hat finally turned around. His fists were tight to his side and the shadows covered his face, yet Flug could clearly hear the cracks in his voice. “I know this was the right decision, and it’s your body, and your reasons are absolutely logical, yet...yet...I have this...urge to...to…” He turned his head away and took a few breaths. After an eternity of silence, he walked closer to Flug. Up close, Flug could smell the familiar scent of antique cologne and smoke. “Flug, I am going to ask you something. If you don’t answer me honestly, then I will rip out every bone in your body and burn them to ash.”

“Y-Yes, sir,”

“I...Would you…” Black Hat growled to himself. He wrestled with his own tongue before shouting, “Would you like to have a child at a later point in time?!”

Flug fell back on the bed, propped up by his arms, flabbergasted at those words. Barely able to comprehend this, he croaked, “W-what did you say…?”

“For Satan's sake, Flug! I never knew I could even procreate, and know that I know we can, I have this urge to...to...to raise one of my offspring! It doesn’t even have to be in your body, you’re a smart human, just put it on a petri dish for all I care!” He grappled with his face. “These very...unevil thoughts are plaguing my mind and I don’t even care! So give me an answer, you idiotic imbecile!!”

When he was done with his rant, he finally noticed Flug was crying. For the second time that day. The spot in his chest where his heart equivalent resided sank to his stomach. He felt like puking acid over every inch of the mansion.

To his surprise, Flug crawled closer and hugged him tightly. Still sniffling, the scientist said, “Oh, jefecito, yes, of course I would.”

The demon’s fleshy heart rose back from his gut and into his chest, feeling as light as a feather. 

Black Hat buried his face into Flug’s neck, purring and drooling, scenting the scientist. His scientist. 

“Does this make us…” said Flug, “A couple?”

Black Hat held Flug tighter. “Yes. But as usual, it’s a secret to everyone.”

“Including Demencia.”

“Especially Demencia.”

Flug laughed. “I guess I should get to work on those condoms for you, huh?”

“Later,” Black Hat purred.


End file.
